Un día de lo más muggle
by Katescape
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si un día Hermione se llevase la varita de Ron y éste tuviese que hacer las tareas al estilo muggle? He aquí su reacción datada después de DH.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK. Rowling; Tesco pertenece a quien tuviese la idea de crearlo y, por lo demás, los nombres de las calles son totalmente ficticios.

* * *

**Un día de lo más muggle**

**

* * *

  
**

_Riiiiing, riiiiiing. Riiiiiing, riiiing._

El despertador cumple su cometido y suena sin previo aviso. Aún con los ojos cerrados lo apago de un manotazo —y de un impacto contra el suelo, todo hay que decirlo— y me desperezo estirando los brazos hasta tocar el otro lado de la cama. Un lado en el que, por cierto, no hay nadie. Al menos nadie humano que pueda parecerse a Hermione. En su lugar, una nota escrita en un post-it me explica el porqué de su ausencia.

_Ron:_

_Recuerda que hoy tenía la prueba para el vestido de dama de honor con Ginny y Luna. Estaré fuera hasta las ocho más o menos. Haz el favor de ir a comprar lo que hay apuntado en la lista de la nevera y prepararte algo para comer._

"Perfecto" pienso. "Nunca agradeceré lo suficiente a mi madre que me explicase cómo cocinar con un golpe de varita."

_Por cierto, me he llevado tu varita conmigo a ver si Ollivander sabe qué le puede pasar. Por mucho que lo digas, ese zumbido que profiere cada vez que la utilizas no es normal. Mejor prevenir que curar._

_Procura mantenerte de una pieza hasta que vuelva,_

_-Hermione._

Noto cómo el sudor frío me baja por la espalda. La habitación da vueltas y necesito recostar la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo para pensar con claridad. Sin varita. ¡Sin varita! Eso significa que tendré que hacer todo al estilo muggle. Sólo de imaginármelo me entran escalofríos. En qué momento acepté vivir en un barrio no-mágico de Londres. Tendríamos que haber continuado en La Madriguera, como George y Angelina; o habernos comprado una casita en la costa, como Charlie y Fleur. Pero no. Hermione tenía que pensar que entre muggles viviríamos mejor, que yo tenía que aprender un poco de ellos y desligarme poco a poco de la magia por lo que pudiese pasar. ¡Maldición! Llevaba dieciocho años entre objetos parlantes y cazuelas que se fregaban solas. No es tan fácil ignorar que con una palabrita, un giro de muñeca y algo de determinación el mundo puede estar a tus pies.

Tras retrasar lo máximo mi enfrentamiento con el mundo exterior, me levanto y visto lentamente. En la nevera, sujetada por un imán con una carita feliz, se encuentra una lista con lo que he de comprar en el Tesco. A decir verdad, no sé dónde se encuentra tal supermercado. Cojo un poco de dinero del bote de la encimera —creo que con doscientas libras me llegará, ¿no? Malditas divisas muggles, nunca sabes a cuánto equivale un galeón— y salgo a la caza de la tienda.

Es un día típicamente veraniego. Y típicamente inglés. Los cielos están cubiertos y las temperaturas no son demasiado elevadas. Aún así, la gente prefiere estar en sus casas con el aire acondicionado funcionando que fuera llevando a cabo tediosos recados. Por mi parte preferiría que un escreguto de cola explosiva hambriento me persiguiese por el Bosque Prohibido antes que estar deambulando sin rumbo calle arriba, calle abajo. Es lo malo de vivir en un barrio residencial: la civilización no está precisamente cerca —y lo malo de vivir en un barrio muggle: las escobas no son un medio de transporte muy extendido—.

Entre dos de las casas de blancas paredes hay un estrecho callejón por el que entran y salen mujeres con carritos metálicos. ¿Se tratará de un encantamiento _fidelio_? Miro el nombre del supermercado que me ha escrito Hermione: "Tesco". Me siento un poco ridículo por lo que voy a hacer a continuación, pero estoy seguro de que estoy ante un encantamiento _fidelio_. ¿Por qué, si no, las personas entran y salen de un edificio que no veo con víveres? Carraspeo y digo con solemnidad:

—Tesco.

No ocurre nada. Ningún supermercado se personifica frente a mí.

—Tesco —repito. Todavía nada—. ¡Tesco! ¡Tesco, Tesco, Tesco, Tesco!

Sigo repitiendo el nombre cada vez más frustrado y cada vez más alto, hasta que una mano en el hombro me sobresalta y hace que mi corazón vaya a mil por hora. Una ancianita sonriente me mira con amabilidad.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, querido?

—Pues la verdad es que sí —digo. En estos momentos me siento bastante estúpido—. Necesitaba ir a...

—Tesco, ¿verdad? Precisamente, ahí iba yo.

Así que aquí estoy, del brazo de una muggle desconocida pasando por el callejón. ¡Ah! Lo mismo es como el andén 9 ¾ pero en versión no-mágica. Mira, eso no lo hab... No, no es nada de eso. Cuando salimos del callejón, un enorme cartel de plástico blanco con letras azules y rojas donde pone "TESCO" nos da la bienvenida. Pongo cara de haber estado tomando el pelo a la anciana y me adentro en el establecimiento —¡Las puertas se abren con sólo desearlo! Y luego Hermione me dice que los muggles no saben de magia... ya, claro —. Mi mirada busca la sección de frutas y verduras y, tras coger uno de esos carritos metálicos que les he visto a las mujeres que salían del callejón, me dirijo allá donde las coles de Bruselas son las reinas.

—Dos bolsas de lechuga, kilo y medio de judía verde y cuatro manzanas... —leo intentando localizar los artículos.

Cojo las dos bolsas de lechuga y las echo al carro; el problema viene cuando tengo que ir a por las cuatro manzanas. ¿Me tengo que poner guantes para tocarlas? ¿Cuáles son las que están buenas? ¿Por qué ya no quedan bolsas de plástico? ¿Es todo tan complicado como parece o es que George me está gastando una broma? Solucionada la crisis de tomar las frutas viene el momento de pesarlas. Hay unos cincuenta botones siguiendo un código de colores dependiendo de si son frutas, verduras, hortalizas o frutos secos. La gente empieza a amontonarse tras de mí, impaciente por pesar sus compras. Encima de los colores está escrito un número que va del 100 al 500 —no entiendo por qué; si hay cincuenta botones, tendría que haber cincuenta números— que no deja entrever nada de qué tipo alimento se trata. Veamos, esto tiene que ser lógica pura. Las manzanas son rojas luego el botón tiene que ser el rojo...

—Date prisa, idiota. Hay gente que quiere seguir con su vida.

...pero, ¿qué número será? Pito, pito, gorgorito...

—¡Mira el estúpido número de encima de las cajas de madera!

...Vaya, eso no se me había ocurrido. Echo un vistazo rápido y doy a la tecla correspondiente, alejándome de la sección lo más rápido posible. Hermione, te odio. Repaso la lista una última vez: quedan las bebidas por comprar, pero yo ya no aguanto más en ese sitio.

—Serán quince libras, por favor.

Entrego un billete de cincuenta y espero a que me den el cambio. La cajera, rubia, de ojos claros y, por lo que se adivina, con buenas curvas, me guiña un ojo. Por mucho que tenga novia uno puede mirar ¿no? No hay nada malo en ello. Ni tampoco en que una chica guapa te levante el ánimo de esta manera. Cuando cojo el ticket, hay unos números debajo del total. Los miro extrañado.

—Es mi teléfono. Normalmente no suelo hacer esto —¿A qué se refiere con "esto"?—, pero no he podido evitarlo.

—Oh, verás, yo no tengo teléfono.

—No... ¿no tienes teléfono? —la chica me mira como si viniese de otra dimensión, lo que no deja de ser un poco cierto.

—No. Pero mira, vamos a hacer una cosa: me das tu dirección y te envío una lechuza para tomar algo, ¿vale?

Ahorraré los detalles de cómo me ha mirado la cajera, la pareja que tenía detrás en la fila y el guardia de la salida. Simplemente, la palabra "bochornoso" no hace justicia suficiente. Éste es uno de esos momentos en que mi cara hace juego con mi pelo. Y no en el buen sentido.

La fila para coger el autobús de vuelta a casa —que según me ha dejado anotado Hermione, es el 45 dirección Magnolia— es tremendamente larga. Me coloco detrás de una madre y su hija llorona que no hace más que pedir un caramelo. Tras quince minutos aguantando el berrinche de la cría registro en mis bolsillos en busca de algún tipo de dulce que la calle. Todo sea por dejar de escucharla.

—Toma, anda —le tiendo una rana de chocolate que coge feliz. La madre, sin embargo, me mira con desconfianza—. No se preocupe, no es venenosa.

La pequeña abre el cartón y la chocolatina sale saltando. ¡Hombre, pero tiene que tener cuidado! Madre e hija chillan asustando al resto de la fila, que murmura cosas como "extraterrestre" y "demonio" mientras se alejan dejándome solo en la marquesina. Me encojo de hombros y sonrío al ver que mi autobús ha llegado a la parada. Cuando subo y pago el billete aviso al conductor de dónde voy:

—Calle de las amapolas, número 125, por favor —digo mientras me alejo y aposento en un sitio cerca de la ventana.

Oigo cómo el conductor gruñe algo inteligible sobre que no es el sirviente de nadie y continúa conduciendo. La verdad es que me siento pletórico. Cualquiera lo diría, ¡estoy viajando en autobús muggle! Cuando llegue a casa escribiré una lechuza a Harry para que vea cómo evoluciono en el arte de camuflarme entre los no mágicos. Estoy tan contento que me pongo a tararear "Un caldero de amor caliente e intenso" de Celestina Warbeck; canción que ha protagonizado tantas de mis pesadillas durante las navidades que mi madre la ponía en la noche del 25. A la media hora de estar ahí sentado, las casas que pasamos dejan de serme familiares. Además, yo no he andado tanto para ir a comprar... ¿no?

—Disculpe —digo al conductor cuando éste para para que baje un matrimonio—, ¿falta mucho para la calle de las amapolas?

—Lo mismo que para mi jubilación, chaval. —Como le miro sin comprender, explica—: Hemos pasado de parada hará unos quince minutos. Tendrías que haberle dado al botón de "stop" entonces. Uno no es adivino.

—Pero le he dicho a dónde iba cuando me he montado...

El hombre me interrumpe señalando un cartel que pone "No molestar al conductor, gracias". Farfullo una frase malsonante y me apeo del vehículo murmurando:

—Para que luego Hermione me diga que es mejor el transporte público muggle. ¡Esto en el Noctámbulo no pasaba!

Un par de adolescentes me miran con las cejas enarcadas, pero decido ignorarlos y buscar, ahora que el autobús me ha dejado en medio de la nada, una ruta alternativa de vuelta a casa. Me ato la camisa de cuadros a la cintura —pues ya pasa del medio día y, aunque las temperaturas inglesas no se caractericen por su calor abrasante, el esfuerzo me sofoca— y lechugas y demás víveres en mano, me dispongo a caminar por calles desconocidas.

No veo necesario relatar cerca de tres horas dando vueltas por las calles para percatarme de que mi casa se encontraba a dos manzanas de donde el autobús me había abandonado. Simplemente anotaré que nunca sabes lo que quieres a los hechizos brújula hasta que te ves en la necesidad de orientarte por la posición solar y el musgo de las rocas. Al menos agradezco a Hagrid sus clases de supervivencia los domingos primaverales en los que no teníamos mucho que hacer salvo vaguear en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Abro la puerta justo cuando el reloj de pared da cuatro tañidos de campana. Del esfuerzo, además del calor, se me han quitado las ganas de comer. Recojo la compra y subo a darme una ducha y lavarme un poco. Pero hay algo que me llama la atención nada más entrar en el baño. Es algo alargado, de madera y marrón que sobresale por entre la pasta y los cepillos de dientes. El corazón me bombea rápidamente. No puede ser. Me acerco más y veo que, donde debería haber dos cepillos, hay uno rosa y...

—Una varita —murmuro sin poder creérmelo—. ¡Una varita!

Pero no una varita cualquiera, sino _mi_ varita. Ahora recuerdo que la noche anterior estuve probando hechizos blanqueantes para los dientes. Y si mi varita está ahí... ¿qué demonios se ha llevado Hermione a arreglar? Pero ésa no es la cuestión más importante: ¿por qué no haría caso a mi madre y me asearía antes de salir de casa en vez de seguir las viejas costumbres Weasley y hacerlo después?

—¡Ron! ¡Ya he vuelto!

La voz de Hermione me llega desde abajo. Es mucho más pronto de lo que anunciaba en su nota.

—Ron, no sabes lo que me ha pasado —la chica se ríe mientras llega hasta el resquicio de la puerta—: ¡Me he confundido y me he llevado un pincel en vez de tu varita! No sabes la cara que se le ha quedado a Ollivander cuando he sacado eso de la funda. Esta mañana estaba tan dormida que no me he dado cuenta de ello. Pero dime, ¿qué tal ha ido tu día?

Mi reflejo en el espejo me devuelve una cara blanquecina e inexpresiva. Los ojos azules de un desquiciado miran a Hermione. ¿Qué cómo me ha ido? ¿¡Que cómo me ha ido!?

—Bien —digo sonriendo. Y cuando paso por su lado empiezo a cantar—: _Acércate a mi caldero lleno de amor caliente e intensooooo..._

_

* * *

_

**Nota de autora: **Sí, he exagerado la reacción de Ron ante el mundo muggle, pero de eso trata el humor. Simplemente me imaginé que habría pasado si algún día Ron se hubiese enfrentado a nuestro mundo. Y ¡voilá! Espero que os haya gustado casi tanto como a mí escribirlo. Y tanto si os ha gustado como si no, ¿por qué no me dejáis una review que me lo haga saber? ¡Gracias por leer, majos!


End file.
